


The Lord Commander's Steward

by hurrimadurr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurrimadurr/pseuds/hurrimadurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the asoiaf kink meme. </p>
<p>Prompt: Satin goes out of his way to get in trouble, so Jon will ~punish~ him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jon's hand came down hard on Satin's left cheek, filling the Lord Commander's solar with an obscenely loud crack. Satin had not been diligent in his duties, it would seem.   
  
The brothers of the Night's Watch seldom questioned the rhythmic slapping noises and strangled moans that frequently emanated from the Lord Commander's suite. After all, Satin was likely the worst steward in living memory to ever have served the Lord Commander. Nobody failed to notice the nicks and scratches that were ever present on Jon's face from Satin's inept handling of the razor, or the decrepit state of Jon's perpetually rusted, scratched armor, or how Satin would often insolently talk back to the Lord Commander.   
  
And so it came down again, now on his right cheek.   
  
Satin was always on the lookout for opportunities to show the Lord Commander just how ineffectual he was. The black brothers had long given up trying to ascertain why Satin had not been dismissed the first time he had forgotten Jon's precious Valyrian blade in the courtyard, where he had been polishing it, or the second time, for that matter. Jon was not known as an unkind man, so it was assumed that Jon was protecting Satin from the less honorable black brothers who would have taken advantage of Satin's experience from his time in the pleasure house.   
  
That day, Satin had dropped a jug of the best Arbor red in Castle Black's cellars while filling Jon's cup, splattering the expensive liquid all over Jon's dinner.   
  
Satin's left cheek exploded in blistering pain.  
  
Satin had thought himself the luckiest man in Westeros when Jon requested him as his steward. Since the day he arrived at Castle Black, Satin had dreamed of running his hands through his luscious brown hair and staring into his deep, brooding gray eyes. Satin knew that Jon wanted to feel in control, to dominate, to punish. He didn't miss the lust that glinted in Jon's eyes when he was meting out discipline to a particularly attractive brother at the whipping post. Jon was an honorable man. He saw how guilty and ashamed Jon looked the first time he was bent over the Lord Commander's desk. Afterwards, Jon had even gone to console him. That time, it had been an accident when he tripped and his stew went flying into Jon's face.  
  
Jon's hand came down on Satin's right cheek. Satin knew that Jon would be switching to the cane or the paddle soon. He could feel the blood starting to rush to his cock.   
  
He gave Jon plenty of excuses to punish him. He knew that Jon didn't agonize anymore over the beatings he gave Satin. He must have seen how hard his steward was after being punished, even though Satin always tried to hide his raging erection, not wanting to ruin it for Jon. After all, Jon had shown him more kindness than any at Castle Black, saving him from certain abuse and rape.  
  
The cane smashed repeatedly into the tender flesh of Satin's ass, sometimes straying onto his thighs or into the small of his back. He grew harder with every stroke. Soon, his tears flowed liberally in rivulets down his cheeks.  
  
Satin thought that Jon must have been very stressed out lately, since he had been punished every day for the past five days. Jon had beat him in different places every time to avoid hurting him too much. As Satin inspected the new bruises on his chest earlier that day, he remembered how much he had enjoyed getting each one. The bruises on his back had become a mottled yellow-green mess with splotches of purple. Jon would send Satin to the maester afterwards if he had been especially harsh, and yesterday Maester Aemon had bandaged up a cut on his arm. He was thankful that it was always dark in the maester's study, and Maester Aemon nearly blind, or he would have discovered how hard Satin was after every spanking. Jon had returned to Satin's ass that day, making it even more painful than usual.  
  
The cane broke. Satin waited expectantly for Jon to fetch the paddle as he felt a trickle of blood running down his leg. Usually, Jon kept it close at hand, but he was taking his time today. Satin could imagine how Jon's eyes were filling with lust as he contemplated the mess he'd made of Satin's backside.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Jon had kept Satin waiting for quite a while. Satin was shocked to hear a hesitant sniffle as he craned his head around to determine the cause of the delay. 

The Lord Commander was indeed holding the paddle, but Satin was not expecting him to be curled up on the ground, clutching at the paddle like his life depended on it. On closer inspection, Satin noticed that Jon's eyes were beginning to water. It wasn't long before exhaustive sobs began to rack his body, a profound expression of several months of pent-up emotions and desires.

_What would Father think of me?_ thought Jon.  _What would my mother, who I never knew, think of me? What would my brothers and sisters think of me? I am the last of the blood of House Stark, the Kings in the North, the Kings of Winter, and I have allowed myself to descend to this level. May the Seven forgive me. May R'hllor and the Many-Faced God forgive me. May the Drowned God have mercy on me. May the nameless, eternal gods of the forests and streams,_ _the gods of the weirwoods,_ _the gods of my father's House, the gods of the First Men and the Children, the old gods of the North have mercy on me. I have abused my position of power; Satin is only human and must make mistakes, yet I have taken every opportunity to beat him senseless for my own pleasure..._

Jon's sleeves were soaked with tears and flecked with snot. He saw Satin kneel down in front of him and caress his face, and despite the blazing pain this caused him, Satin's face betrayed only a deep, loving gaze streaked through with confusion and worry.

_What would Lady Catelyn think of me? She hated me with a passion, yet she found it in herself to treat me with some dignity. What would Robb think of me?_ Jon knewabout Robb and Theon; it was the worst-kept secret that ever graced the corridors of Winterfell.  _But that was love. It wasn't merely one-sided lust._   He had even walked in on the spectacle of Robb fucking himself on Theon's cock at a punishing pace, breath coming in ragged gasps of pleasure. Robb's door was always locked after that, but Jon never missed the endearing tenderness that would slip through their façade, or the knowing glances that they shared with each other.  _But myself? I've saved Satin from an undoubtedly worse fate, but only to save him for myself. Satin is a terrible steward, but I haven't dismissed him because I want his body._  A newfound horror descended over Jon's face.  _There's no way he could be so incredibly stupid. He's doing it to give me excuses to beat him. He has a whore's training; he knew what I wanted. And I had thought that the Night's Watch was a place men could go to be free of the past. He's doing it to please me, because he knows that the day the beatings stop is the day I stop protecting him. And yet the boy thinks of me as highly as one would the gods themselves._

Satin carried him onto his bed. His arms wrapped themselves around Jon's chest from behind, hands poised to undo the buttons. Jon could only manage a choked apology.

"I'm sorry. I won't lay a hand on you again..."

"Hush now."

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you like that ..."

_Did he really not know? He couldn't be that oblivious._ "Didn't you see how hard I got every time?  _I tried to hide it, but he couldn't possibly have failed to notice._ "I was making mistakes, spilling wine, forgetting Longclaw in the courtyard so that you would have reasons to spank me..."

"I know, but I thought that was just something you learned in the brothel, and ... I thought you were giving me excuses so I would keep you as my steward..."

Jon collapsed into another round of hysterical sobs. 

"I could handle it. A few black brothers wouldn't be so different from the dirty old maesters and lonely sailors back in Oldtown."

"But the Night's Watch..."

"I think of you every night when I touch myself. A little pain is a small price to pay in order to be with you, and to make you happy. And it is an even smaller price when I like it. I would think of your beatings as I would fuck myself on the hilt of your sword, but I knew that you weren't ready to take me like that..."

"But it's still wrong - I still took advantage of you..."

"If it's any consolation, I still enjoyed every spanking. We don't choose who we love; so stop making yourself miserable over it."  _There is much work yet to be done on this one._

Satin and Jon shared their first kiss that night. Jon fell asleep in Satin's arms, but not before he had filled Satin's battered ass with a generous helping of his come. Satin had always prepared himself beforehand with grease or oil in the brothel, but Jon was extremely inexperienced and impatient, so it was painful. In fact, it was the most painful fuck he ever endured, but underneath the agony was the familiar ecstasy as Jon pounded into Satin's insides. Satin had never felt so relieved in his life, and neither had Jon.

 


End file.
